


Natural

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, renhyuck do ballet and are going to ballet school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: there was a powercut in town.or: some soft renhyuck for the soul





	Natural

there was a powercut in town.  
  
im stood in the bookshop using my torch to read the blurbs on the back of the books, listening to the rain bounce against the window. my mum was in another shop just down the way with my brother. i think they're looking at phone cases. the rain falls harder.  
  
i pull my jacket around me tighter and move to the second floor of the bookshop. i walk through the cafe to get to the young adult books on the other side. dystopian novels had always been a favourite of mine.  
  
thunder and then lightning.  
  
it had been so warm the day before, the dance studio baking us all through. and now it was cold and windy and rainy. climate change, i sigh. why read another dystopian novel when i could simply look outside.  
  
i decide im done with books for today, my mind flickering to the several books sat on my desk at home, having bought them when i was out with renjun. renjun reads much more than i do, always recommending me a book whenever we meet up. i warm up a little at the thought of renjun. maybe i'll go round to his after we leave town. it's storming so he won't have left his house, not that he leaves it much anyway, i humour with myself.  
  
my mum texts me to meet her by the car, i reply to let her know when we arrive home, i'll be heading to renjun's house. she says, that's fine, but not to be too long, both in getting to the car and in staying at renjun's. of course, it's saturday, family dinner. it was a tradition, we can't often eat together, what with my dancing, my sibling's various sports and engagements, and mum and dad's work, we vowed that every saturday we would get together for a homemade meal. i always enjoyed the dinner time, it allowed to catch up with everything i miss.  
  
the ride home is short, my headphones in and music up just loud enough i cant hear the car rumbling down the roads, ormy brother's pitchy voice talking to mum. she's probably just humming along, agreeing with whatever he says.  
  
i jump out, wave them both goodbye before setting off down the road to renjun's house. he lived at number 7, myself living at 60. same road, same primary, same secondary, soon to be same collage, best friends (turned boyfriends) through it all.  
  
i knock on the door, before pushing open the gate to the back garden and opening a now unlocked door. renjun was stood there, his reading glasses on, his hair sticking up, wearing the moomin pyjamas i had gifted him last christmas.  
  
"hyuck, you're all wet, why weren't you wearing a coat, you silly boy?" he fusses, grabbing my hand to pull me up to his room.  
  
"i came straight from town here. it wasn't raining this morning, so i didn't think i'd need a coat." renjun pulls me into his bedroom and opens a drawer to pull out a hoodie, before pulling open another for a pair of soft jogging bottoms.  
  
"go get changed, so you don't get a cold. it's embarrassing to get a cold during summer."  
  
i laugh, before stepping out his room and into the bathroom across the way. i pull of my clothes, which range from slightly damp, to soaked through and through again. i really didn't realise how hard it had been raining.  
  
renjun was smaller than me, but he had always loved oversized clothes, so the hoodie slides over and drowns me, allowing to inhale his scent. warm, like hot chocolate yet slightly florally, like lavender. so typically renjun. i pull on the joggers and pad back into renjun's room, leaving my wet clothes to dry in the bathroom, having had hung the over the door.  
  
renjun's curled up in what he calls his "reading nook." it's essentially a couple of pillows and blankets in a pile in the corner of his room, but he had strung fairylights around the little bookshelf he had there. he only had his favourite books or series' on this shelf, the rest having found themself in the cupboard under the stairs, for there was just no room. i prowl and curl up behind him, cat like-ish, as he continues reading, allowing himself to be pulled into my arms, his head now resting on my arm. my other arm is encircling his stomach, and i draw small circles, smiling when i hear huffs of breath, renjun being famous amongst our friendship group for being ticklish. you wouldn't think it, but he is. one of the many things that makes him renjun.  
  
he places a bookmark in the book he is currently reading. flawed, i notice it's called. renjun turns around in my arms and rests himself against my chest. there's a moment of nothing, of pure silence, until he looks up and says, "how was dance yesterday?"  
  
"it was good," i reply. "we were working on technique again, but it was fun. we did funny excercises like turning with books on our heads. don't worry, junnie bug, no books were harmed." i smile, fondly staring down at the slightly concerned face on renjun's face. classes were technically over for the summer, but with both of us having being accepted into the dance collage of both our dreams, we had a couple extra classes a week to keep us in shape.  
  
"what about you, enjoy your dad's birthday meal yesterday?"  
  
renjun rolled his eyes. "would of much preferred class but it was ok, i survived."  
  
i laugh, settling down and revelling in this moment. a moment passes before renjun sits up on his elbows, capturing my eye.  
  
"you're still shivering. come on, grab some fluffy socks from the drawer and come down stairs so we can make hot chocolate."  
  
i snake my arms out from around him, freeing renjun before he bounds downstairs to turn the kettle on. i open the sock drawer and rummage around until i find what i'm looking for. i pull the white socks on before clambering downstairs and sliding into the kitchen. our mugs are already filled with boiling water, renjun mixing the cocoa powder into his "R" mug, pushing the powder and my "D" mug over to me. when we were younger, we joked about becoming doctors because when you put "D" and "R" together, you got "DR", but over time, we realized a job like that was for neither of us, both somehow sharing the dream of dancing for thousands to see. achieving your dreams is one thing, but achieving them with your soulmate? bliss.  
  
renjun's now pouring milk into our mugs, presenting me with a moment to hug his back. what an awfully domestic scene, a lover hugging his lover's back as he prepares them both a beverage. i smile into renjun's neck, pressing a gentle kiss, hearing a pleased noise from the elder. he passses me my drink, turning around in my arms again, taking a sip and smiling. i must be smiling like a fool because he looks so beautiful and i realise there is no where i would rather be.  


**Author's Note:**

> its been a wee while but its summer time now !! so hopefully more writing !! this was a really weird projection because there was a power cut in town today and there was a storm ! i tried something a little different with this one so i hope it's ok !
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this, sorry its a lil short and sorry for any mistakes ill come back to it later but i wrote this in an hour just to get back into it ! thank you for reading
> 
> @dreamiesintl on twt <3


End file.
